ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Running Out of Time
Story Eggman, Tails and Amy are in an observatory room looking down at the Earth, when Sonic enters the room. Eggman: Why hello, Sonic. So glad you could join us. Sonic: Let’s just cut to the chase, Eggman. Let Amy go. Eggman: If you want me to free her, you will put the Chaos Emerald in the center of the room. You will then leave this base immediately. (Sonic starts walking forward.) Sonic: Look at you, finally in the big leagues. (Sonic stops and puts the Emerald on the floor.) This doesn’t change anything. I’ll still stop you. Eggman: Don’t be so sure. (Eggman presses a button, and a capsule drops down on him, trapping him.) Sonic: What the? Tails: Sonic! Eggman: Muhahaha! Did you really think you could trick me with that fake Emerald? Tails: How’d you know it wasn’t real? Sonic: Tails! Eggman: Because you just told me. Thank you. Now, say your farewells, Sonic. Sonic: Tails, I’m counting on you. Amy, take care of yourself. (The capsule then falls through the floor, and is falling towards Mobius. Amy runs towards the window.) Amy: Sonic! Inside the capsule, Sonic holds up the Fake Yellow Chaos Emerald, thinking back to Tails’ words. Tails: ''It has the same wavelengths and properties as a real Emerald, but it is much weaker than the original. '' Sonic: The same wavelengths and properties. Can I do what he did? The scene flashes back to in Central City at night, Sonic just defeating a guard robot of G.U.N. Then, Shadow appears in front of him. Shadow: Behold, a gem of unlimited power. (He holds up the Green Chaos Emerald.) Sonic: That’s the Chaos Emerald! Now I get what’s going on! G.U.N. thinks that you are me! You’re not going anyway, fake hexahog! (Sonic dashes forward, curling up and rolling at Shadow.) Shadow: Chaos Control! (The Emerald glows, and Shadow disappears. Sonic rolls through the spot he was at, and stops. He sees Shadow on a roof.) Sonic: Wow, that was fast! That wasn’t speed. He must’ve used the Emerald to teleport. Shadow: I have no time for games. Farewell. (Shadow then teleports away.) Eggman, Amy and Tails are watching the capsule falling towards Mobius, when it explodes. Eggman: Farewell, Sonic the Hexahog. Amy: (Bursting into tears) Sonic! (She falls to her knees, crying.) Eggman: Now, Tails. If you hand over the Chaos Emerald, I’ll let you both go, I promise. Tails: No. Sonic trusts me to get this done. I refuse to give it to you. I won’t give up! Tails fires a tracking shot, forcing Eggman to run and dodge. Eggman returns fire, as a capsule comes out of the ground. Eggman blasts it, causing it to explode, pushing Tails back. Tails fires several more shots, as Eggman counters with his own. Tails charges in, ramming Eggman and pushing him back. Eggman extends the boxing glove, knocking Tails back. Tails fires another blast, and it hits another capsule, causing it to explode. Tails and Eggman get knocked over, being launched out of their walkers. Tails drops the Yellow Chaos Emerald, and Eggman notices it, grabbing it. He then escapes. Tails: I, I did it. (Tails then falls unconscious. Amy runs over to him.) End Scene Sonic teleports into the base, in a long hallway. Sonic: Whew! (Sonic falls to his knees) That actually worked. Shadow: You should be dead. (Sonic turns, seeing Shadow approaching.) You shouldn’t have been able to use Chaos Control, even if you had a fake Emerald. Sonic: Well, when you’re good, you’re good. (Sonic stands up.) Shadow: You may actually be a threat. Shadow fires a Chaos Spear, which Sonic dodges with ease. Sonic then dashes in, going to punch Shadow. Shadow blocks the fist, and goes to kick Sonic. Sonic curls up and spins, repelling the kick and extends his leg, slamming his leg into Shadow’s head, forcing him back. Sonic then tackles Shadow, ramming him into a wall. Shadow kicks Sonic away, and punches Sonic with a chaos mana fist, sending him flying. Sonic lands with ease, and charges in, curling up and rolling at him. Shadow jumps, activating his hover shoes. Sonic uncurls, standing tall. Then, the entire ARK starts to shake. Sonic: What the? Shadow: The time is finally here. The destruction of your miserable planet. (Shadow then flies off, disappearing.) Sonic: Well, that’s not good. (Sonic runs off.) End Scene Tails wakes up, with Amy, Gwen, Kevin and Rouge over him. Kevin: You okay, man? Tails: Ugh, what happened? Gwen: Not sure. The whole ARK shook, and it feels like we’re moving. Eggman: That’s because we are. (They turn, seeing Eggman entering the room.) Tails: Eggman! What did you do? Eggman: I put the final Emerald into the Eclipse Cannon. Rouge: So, can you fire it at the planet now? Eggman: No. Afterwards, it locked me out, and set a collision course for Mobius. Amy: We’re going to crash into the planet?! Sonic: Sounds like your plan failed, Eggman. (Everyone turns, seeing Sonic entering the room.) Amy & Tails: Sonic! Eggman: Oh, come on! Couldn’t you just pretend to be dead for at least one episode?! Sonic: Talk. Eggman: Fine. This space station was created by my grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnik. It served as a colony, and he began work on Project Shadow, to create the Ultimate Life Form. He succeeded. Using Shadow, he tried to find a cure to a disease that Maria, his granddaughter had. However, G.U.N. shut the program down, deeming Shadow to be too dangerous. They invaded and killed everyone aboard the ARK at the time, including Maria. Gone crazy with pain and revenge, my grandfather programmed the ARK to fall to Mobius when all 7 Emeralds were inserted into the cannon. Gwen: How do you know all of this info? Eggman: When I put in the 7th Emerald, his diary appeared. Now, the core has transformed, and the defense system has been reinstated. It is impossible to stop the ARK now. The planet is doomed! John: Don’t tell me that the great Dr. Eggman, scientific genius, is giving up so easily. (Everyone turns, seeing John walking into the room.) Sonic: You sure took your time. John: Not everyone’s as fast as you. Besides, I was thrown outside the ARK. The only reason I’m still alive is because Shadow Lance could survive in space. Eggman: You obtained Shadow’s DNA? I thought he was a hexahog. John: I don’t know why I have his DNA sample, I just have it. Now, there’s a way to stop the ARK, and that’s to stop the Emeralds. The Master Emerald uses the power of mana to cancel out the chaos mana of the Emeralds. If we can release enough mana to cancel them out. Gwen: I get where you’re going with this. You want to use my powers to stop them. Tails: How do we get to the core? John: There are plenty of us. We’ll break our way through the defenses, but we’ll have to work together. You in, Eggman? Eggman: It seems like I have no choice in the matter now. Very well. You shall have my assistance. John: Then let’s go! Characters *John Smith *Sonic the Hexahog *Tails *Amy *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rouge Villains *Shadow *Dr. Eggman Trivia *It's revealed that Shadow Lance can survive in space. *Eggman breaks the fourth wall, commenting on Sonic not being gone for a full episode. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc